thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sins
the deadly sins are embodied through the chief demons lucifer, amy, belial, ba'al, arkas, asmodai and behemoth. for their individual in-depth information, please go to the libraries of theology. They are the opposite of the 7 Heavenly Virtues. Lucifer "lucifer was cast from heaven by michael and gabriel - under order of god - a long time ago, and now he is leading and organising hell to subjugate the earth, as a vendetta against god." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' humility, raphael. Pride : pride is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self (especially holding self out of proper position toward god). love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbour. Amy "amy was forced unlawfully from heaven which makes him part angel still. he trades knowledge for the souls of mortals; he was cast out by michael due to severe distrust. all information into hell goes through him first, and thus he is considered the eyes and ears of hell. he appears as a visage of pure fire." *'embodied:' alex ryker. *'moral alignment:' neutral evil. *'mirrored by:' charity, michael. Greed : disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason, especially for personal gain, for example through bribery. scavenging and hoarding of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of violence, trickery, or manipulation of authority are all actions that may be inspired by greed. Belial "belial is a very cruel individual indeed. he has no qualms into forcing one to abide by his very wishes, or rip you apart when you yet refuse him. he was never an angel, made from the fires of hell, and he appears as two beautiful angels in a chariot of fire." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' patience, azrael. Wrath : wrath may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge, and vigilantism. Ba'al "ba'al, sometimes also referred to as beelzebub (ba'al zəbûb), had, like belial, come into existence from the fires of hell. ba'al is always willing to offer the mortal more, and more, and more, and to not share what they have, and to keep it for their own." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' temperance, samael. Gluttony : gluttony is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. it is considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food or its withholding from the needy. it could also include an obsessive anticipation of meals, and the constant eating of delicacies and excessively costly foods. Arkas "arkas was once named the archangel arakiel, who, together with ramiel, uriel, samael and azrael, led mortals to judgement. he was cast into hell, however, due to severe indiscretions, and since then, wishes harm to befall his former friends and all the mortals who have god's favour over him." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' kindness, ramiel. Envy : like greed, envy may be characterized by an insatiable desire. it's a desire to deprive other men of theirs. the punishment for the envious is to have their eyes sewn shut with wire because they have gained sinful pleasure from seeing others brought low. Asmodai "asmodai is possibly the most self-involved of all the chiefs, having long since fallen in love with his very self as the epitome of lust. unbridled narcissism, asmodai tempts and seduces mortal souls into loving one another and themselves over their god, twisting their sexual desires and urges accordingly." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' chastity, uriel. Lust : lust or lechery is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature. aristotle's criterion was excessive love of others, which therefore rendered love and devotion to god as secondary. an even enduring form of lust could be love for the self, in the form of narcissism. Behemoth "behemoth is the demon of sloth, and urges people to be apathetic to the misfortunes of others. he is the very cause to depression, the one who turns good men into indifferent creatures with no care for anyone but themselves." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' diligence, gabriel. Sloth : sloth is the neglect to take care of something that one should do. it is translated to apathetic listlessness; depression without joy. it is similar to melancholy, although sloth describes the behaviour, while melancholy suggests the emotion producing it. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins *7 Deadly Sins from The Seven Deadly Sins Wikia *7 Swords of Sin from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Seven Great Demon Lords from Digimon Wikia *Seven Great Demon Lords from Wikimon.net *Sin Manipulation from Powerlisting Wikia *7 Deadly Sins from Wikipedia *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, Seven Deadly Sins (Supernatural), Seven Great Demon Lords & Seven Hells of the Demon Army from Villains Wikia *7 Deadly Sins from Unnatural World Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man from DC Extended Universe Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from DC Universe Online Wikia *Seven Deadly Sins from Hercules-Xena Wikia *The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man from Shazam Wikia *7 Deadly Sins/Seven Deadly Sins from The Demon Paradise Wikia Category:Canon of Scripture